Faceless Painter
by popcornparadise1928
Summary: In hindsight it would've been better to just draw in front of those pushy people, to face my fears. Anything is better than being stuck with the group of *ehem* interesting people known as the Host Club. Oh well, I guess I'll make the best of it. -A writing from Fumiko's Diar-Journal


**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the creators of OHSHC**

**A/N: Fumiko would be going into her first year of Ouran in early-ish April(I think, please correct me if I am wrong). She is, however, at an art school in America auditioning for the next school year, which starts in September. Also this little flash back is going to be in 3****rd**** person. All other chapters will be in 1****st**** person. Thanks!**

**Willow Tree Academy for the Artistically Gifted Boston, MA,: Audition room B in Wing C Time: March 14****th**** 4:30 pm**

The three judges watch the petite girl squirm in front of them. She wears a baggy sweater and her bangs currently cover her downcast eyes.

A somber silence covers the room, only broken by the soft splashing of rain against the window panes.

"Ms. Fumiko Kimura," says Mrs. Baker, the principal, from her spot in the middle of the table, "are you going to draw for us?"

Fumiko suddenly jerks her head up and pushes her bangs from her face. "No," she whispers. Realizing how blunt she sounded she wildly gestures and starts again. "I mean, I already showed you my drawings, so why do you need to see me draw live?

The sharpest looking of the three judges sighs, gestures and states simply, "We want to see your technique." For a moment silence envelops the room once again before the sharp looking woman continues, "This is part of the audition you know. If you cannot complete this requirement, you will not be accepted."

Hearing the truth the girl looks down again. "I like to draw alone. That is why I applied, you know, for the 'opportunities to hone your craft in complete privacy and silence'," the girl says, looking up from underneath her bangs.

The last judge, a young man with cherry colored hair, looks up at the mention of the flyer that he wrote. Meeting her eyes, he feels a twinge of pity and annoyance towards the girl. "Yes," he says, "but you also need to showcase your skills in front of people."

Fumiko drags her boot across the tile, "O-okay," she stutters out, clenching her first to stop her hands from shaking, "then I will leave." Walking slowly, Fumiko walks to the table and grabs her sketches, not meeting any of their eyes.

"Wait," says the principal, "do you have a backup school?"

The conversation finally off of her drawing, Fumiko meets the woman's eyes and states, "Yes, I suppose I will now enroll as a 1st year at Ouran Academy. The school-year begins next month."

With that the girl shuffles out the door and into the rain. Once outside she quickens her pace and pushes her sketchbook against her chest, avoiding eye contact with the tall brunet about to go in for her audition. Making it to the entrance at last, Fumiko sits underneath a large willow tree and closes her eyes.

For minutes she just sits still, letting the wind whips her hair out of its braid. The only movement being the rhythmic motion her breathing imposes upon her chest.

She is suddenly broken out of her peace by the cheerful chirping of her phone. Holding her palm over the screen to shield it from the rain, she reads the illuminated screen.

"Hi Fumiko! How did your audition go?" reads the text from her older sister Akimi.

"Hi nee-chan. I could not complete the audition, so I did not get in." she types in reply.

Almost immediately the screen flashes again.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you. Have you told mother? Where are you going?" The next text inquires.

"I haven't told mother yet, can you? I think I will be going to Ouran." Fumiko replies, pulling her jacket tighter against the wind.

A couple minutes later another text from Akimi lights up her screen.

"I just texted mom, and YAYAYAY you are going to Ouran with me!" Kumiko smiles at her sister's enthusiasm and leans her head against the tree trunk, waiting for the text from her mother.

The screen lights up again with the word "Mother".

Kumiko looks down and reads the text she was dreading the most.

"Oh honey! I am sorry you didn't get it. I told you to go to counseling about this little problem, but you said no. It is okay, though. I love you."

Kumiko feels her mood grow fouler at the mention of counseling. As the car pulls through the haze she stands up and thinks, "I just do not like drawing in front of an audience."

A/N: Okay so this was just the prologue; the first chapter will be up within the next week. Also, I would like to say that I would really appreciate it if you review and give your feedback, for it means a lot to me. I will answer any questions asked in the comments section at the beginning of soonest chapter posted after the comment is made. Additionally, if you have any longer ideas or suggestions, or have any urgent questions that you don't want to wait a long time for an answer to, feel free to PM (private message) me.

Until next time-Popcorn


End file.
